All the Pretty People
by Tundra Girl
Summary: It was your typical high school rivalry. And everyone knows Rachel doesn't like Richard too much. "What? Really, I'm curious. Did I do something to upset you, Rae?" Her response was an un-ladylike scoff. "I don't have time for you, Grayson." "You can call me Richard, you know," he added with a charming smile. But Rachel Roth wasn't called Ice-Queen for nothing. "No, thanks, Dick."


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello, there! I have a one-shot for you, guys, my first post for 2018. It's just something I wrote up while trying to ignore my field study report. The heck was I sniffing when I decided to go back to college for a second degree? Now I just wanna set my whole desk on fire. Anyways, I hope you like this. This is un-beta'd, so kindly forgive any boo-boo you see, k? Enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER: TEEN TITANS and all related characters and elements are trademarks of DC Comics.**

* * *

A figure sat in an inconspicuous corner of the library. She had been there for hours, huddled against one of the shelves with a large tome in hand. Vivid violet eyes perused the pages religiously. And aside for the occasional page being turned, all was silent.

But the peace was broken by a series of knocks at the door.

"Miss Rachel?"

She tore her eyes from the book and gazed at the general direction of the door. The sound of the door being opened was followed by the same call. "Miss Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"Your mother wishes to speak with you."

She took a moment before asking, "Do you know what it is about?"

"Unfortunately, I was only told to fetch you."

Rachel closed the book she was holding and stood up. She walked towards the banister of the second level of the library and looked down. There by the door was the family butler.

"Is it urgent?"

The old man looked up to meet her gaze with a gentle expression. "It would be best to see to it now, Miss."

Rachel nodded before heading down the small staircase that connected the two levels of the library. She proceeded towards the door, stopping only to place the book she held on a nearby table. The old butler held the door open, inclining his head at her.

"Thank you, Wintergreen."

"You're welcome, Miss. She is in her study."

Rachel gave the butler another nod before exiting. She traversed the familiar corridors that led to her mother's office. As she reached the menacing mahogany doors, she took a deep breath before announcing her presence.

She made three sharp knocks. "Mother."

"Come in, Rachel."

Angela Roth sat behind her desk, looking over some papers. Rachel closed the door behind her. She didn't wait to be invited and plopped herself in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"You wished to speak with me?" Rachel kept her stoic expression as she locked eyes with her mother.

Angela looked up to meet violet eyes so much like her own. "Yes, Rachel. The city will be holding a charity event and I've been invited. I would like you to accompany me."

Rachel cannot help raising her eyebrows. "Why?"

Angela smiled at her daughter. "Why not? I think it's time you learn to assort yourself in society. You're turning 18 in a few months. The world will get to know you soon."

Rachel merely kept her eyebrows quirked. She didn't like her mother's response but she knew better than to keep questioning. "Very well, Mother."

Angela's face softened at her daughter's resigned response. "I have already picked a dress for you. It will arrive later today. The event will be on Saturday."

Rachel nodded. "Is that all?"

The soft look on Angela's face slowly receded. "I spoke to your father yesterday."

At the mention of her father, Rachel frowned. It didn't go unnoticed by Angela. "He asked about you."

"Anything specific?"

"No. He simply wants to hear from you."

Rachel fought back a scoff at that idea. "Really? I thought he'd be quite busy enjoying his time with his favored sons to bother checking on me."

"Rachel, we've talked about this."

"Of course, we did." Rachel looked away from her mother. "I was just stating my observation."

"Rachel," Angela's voice turned stern, "You know the reason why your father chose to send you here. And it's not because he favors your brothers over you."

"As I said, Mother, I was merely stating my observation." She quickly rose from her seat and directed her gaze back to Angela. "Now, is that all?"

Angela knew it was pointless to keep pursuing the topic. "Yes, that would be all. But please, dear, speak with your father. You might think otherwise but he worries for you."

Rachel gave a small nod as response. "Good day, Mother."

"A gala? Like, a rich-people party?"

Rachel looked at the pink-haired girl she called friend. "It's the same as every party, Jinx."

A scoff. "Yeah, but you rich folks speak a different language, calling it gala or soiree or something like that."

Rachel quirked her lips in amusement. "It's still a party. And I'm not a _rich-folk_."

Nicole, or Jinx as Rachel calls her, closed her locker door before looking at her dark-haired friend. "Says you."

Rachel closed her locker as well and slung up her messenger bag. Both girls began walking towards their next class.

"So, your mom wants you to attend the gala with her so you can be properly inducted to society?" Nicole asked thoughtfully. "What does that mean?"

Rachel frowned at the question. "I don't know."

But she knew. She knew what her mother meant. It was time she was unmasked. It was time for the world to put a face to the name Rachel Roth, daughter of the magnate, Trenton Roth.

Just the thought of it made her stomach twist. Up until now, she had been successfully hidden from the public. The people knew the name Trenton Roth, people knew his business empire, and people knew his reputation. People knew Angela Roth, his wife, and people knew his sons. But people only knew of her by name – Rachel, Trenton's jewel, his princess, his only daughter.

"Hey, Raven." Nicole's voice cut through her thoughts.

She realized they had already arrived in their class. The teacher wasn't in yet and the few students already there were busy chatting. Both girls weaved through the small crowd to find a seat. Heading towards the vacant seats in the corner, Rachel was halted by a figure that had his legs propped up on an opposite desk, effectively blocking her path.

Crystal blue eyes met her violet ones. "Good morning, Rachel."

"Grayson."

The boy's face lit up despite her stoic response. "What, no 'hello', Rae?"

Rachel fought back an annoyed sigh. "Let me pass, Grayson."

"What's the magic word?" His smile just grew wider at her mounting annoyance. He seemed to enjoy riling her up for reasons unknown to her.

Rather than rising up to his taunts, Rachel chose to disregard him for now. Usually she'd be spewing caustic remarks at him by now. But the gala was worrying her.

Without another word, she turned to walk away. But she didn't get to take three steps before she collided with someone.

"Whoa, there!" Large, warm hands settled on her shoulders to steady her. "Sorry, Rae, didn't see you there."

She looked up and met the gentle eyes of Victor Stone. Victor was one of the few people she considered as a friend, despite the fact that he was also a close friend of Richard Grayson. Victor was a huge guy with an easy smile. And he was her kind, overprotective brother-figure.

Rachel smiled. "No problem, Vic."

From behind Victor, a skinny figure appeared. "Hi, Raven." It was Garfield, Vic's best friend.

Her response was another soft smile. She looked around for Nicole and found her standing with Wally West, chatting up a storm with the track star. Then there was a shuffle from behind her and the voice of Richard Grayson spoke. "Why do I get the Ice-Queen treatment while Vic and Gar get a smile? I get the feeling that you don't like me that much, Rachel."

Victor rolled his eyes at Richard's goading. "Don't start now, Dick."

Richard merely flashed an innocent smile. "What? Really, I'm curious. Did I do something to upset you, Rae?" He directed his faux innocent look at Rachel, who had turned to glare at him.

Victor feared there was going to be another spat between the two. It wasn't uncommon for Richard Grayson and Rachel Roth to butt heads now and then. Luckily, their fights were mostly in the form of verbal banter – both were equally quick-witted and sharp-tongued. And lately, he noticed that Richard seemed intent on baiting Rachel more than usual.

Rachel's response to Richard was an un-ladylike scoff. "I don't have time for you, Grayson."

"You can call me Richard, you know." He added with a charming smile.

But Rachel Roth wasn't called Ice-Queen for nothing. "No, thanks, **Dick**." And without another word, she walked away from him and plopped in a seat two rows away.

Richard's smile never left his face as his eyes followed her form. Victor saw it and internally sighed. "Dude, lay off of Rachel."

"What?" Richard looked at Victor with the same innocent smile he flashed him earlier.

"Stop trying to pick fights with her. One day, she'll blow up on you." Vic proceeded to sit down on the seat beside Richard's. Garfield followed and took the seat beside Victor. "I know you enjoy the witty banter, man, but I don't like it when Rachel's bothered."

"Yeah," Gar chimed in. "She gets really moody, dude."

"Tch," Richard sat back down. "I wasn't trying to pick anything. I was actually being civil with her. She's the one who's always getting riled up for nothing."

Gar laughed at the sulky way Richard said that. "Dude, just your presence riles her up alright."

Richard shot a sharp look at Garfield. "What does that mean?"

Victor also shot a glare at the other boy in warning. But Gar noticed neither. "C'mon, you're always biting each other's head off ever since. She hates your guts, man."

Victor slapped Garfield over his head. "Keep your mouth shut, Grass Stain!"

Garfield easily toppled off his seat and fell on the floor. "What the heck, dude!?"

Victor ignored the green-haired boy and turned to Richard. "Don't listen to him, man. Rachel doesn't hate your guts or something."

"Really? Then why is she always acting like I'm not worth her time?" Richard's expression turned grim and Victor wondered what was going on in his friend's head.

The whole school knew of the rivalry between Richard and Rachel. Nobody really knew what started their row. Richard was considered the poster-boy of Jump City High. He was smart, filthy rich, and good-looking. He was a pretty nice guy and was quite the charmer too, earning him an official fanclub in the school.

Rachel, on the other hand, was his opposite. She was mysterious, simply put. She was stoic and aloof. Since she transferred to Jump from Germany two years ago, she refused socializing very much and only ever hung-out with Nicole and by extension, Wally West.

Victor clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "That's not it, Dick. You know Rachel, she's always like that."

"Yeah," Gar piped up, "No one's worth her time, dude."

Victor gritted his teeth and glared at Garfield. "Not helping, Gar."

"Whatever." Richard leaned back on his seat and schooled his face in an uncaring expression.

But it was obvious to Victor that Dick's really bothered by Rachel's attitude towards him.

"Hello, ladies." A smooth voice cut in and Roy Harper sauntered in the classroom, a charming smile on his face. The group of girls by the door immediately burst in giggles at the red-haired Romeo. Roy waved at his fans and proceeded towards Richard. "'Sup, Dick?"

When Richard didn't answer, he turned to Victor. "What crawled up his ass?"

"Rachel." Gar dutifully answered which earned another whack from Victor.

"Rachel?" Roy looked back to Richard. "You fought again?"

Still, Richard didn't say anything. Victor sighed; his friend was obviously sulking now.

"They didn't fight. But they didn't make friends either."

"Rachel hates Richie's guts." This time, Gar effectively evaded Victor's hand.

Roy got a teasing look in his eyes and eyed Richard. "Aww... Are you upset, Dick? That the dark beauty isn't falling for your charms?"

Richard's glare could have killed Roy a hundred times over. But Roy just laughed at his friend's moodiness. "C'mon, Dick, give it up. I know why you're upset."

"I'm not upset," Richard bit out.

Roy grinned. "Really? Alright, then. Since you're all fine and dandy, I'll just go over there and say hi to Rae-Rae." With that, Roy stood up and headed towards Rachel's seat.

Richard followed Roy with his eyes. He saw the red-head say something to Wally, then to Rachel, to which she ignored. But Roy was Roy – he simply plopped down on the vacant seat beside the girl and engaged in a one-sided conversation.

Richard kept on watching.

Victor watched Richard watch Roy and Rachel. But rather than commenting on it, he simply kept quiet. He has no idea what's going on in Richard's head and judging by the expression in his face, it looked like neither does he himself. Let him sort out his thoughts for now.

* * *

Alfred greeted Richard at the door when he arrived from school. "Welcome home, Master Richard."

Richard settled with a nod at the gentle butler.

"Master Bruce has gone out for a while," Alfred said as he closed the door after Richard. "But he will be returning in time so you can go to the gala together. I have already prepared your suit and a snack."

"Thanks, Al." Richard proceeded up the stairs to get ready.

His father arrived a little after seven. Richard was already dressed up in a white, button-up shirt and black slacks. He left out his jacket as he lounged in front of the TV. That was when Bruce Wayne walked in.

"Good evening, Richard."

Richard paused his video game to look up at his father. "Good evening, Dad. Where were you?"

Bruce shrugged. "At the office. I had some last minute stuff to do." He looked over at his son's form. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Richard got up to put away his video game. "Since half an hour ago."

"Let's go, then."

Father and son proceeded out of their home and into a sleek, black car.

A few minutes into the ride, Richard began fidgeting in his suit. "What is this event for again?"

"It's a charity event hosted by the mayor." If Bruce noticed his son's discomfort, he didn't show it and simply lounged in the leather seats.

"Ah." A few moments of silence followed before, "And why did I have to come again?"

This time, Bruce cracked a smile and looked at his son. "Because it's going to be another boring event and I did not want to suffer alone."

At his father's answer, Richard scowled heavily. "Right."

Bruce chuckled. "Relax, Richard. It's just a little party. As my son, it cannot be helped that you have to attend some every now and then."

"Yeah, I know." Richard stilled his fidgeting and looked out the car window.

"And besides, some of your friends will be there as well. Oliver, I heard, was bringing Roy with him. And Barry will be bringing Wally, too, so you don't have to worry about being alone. And besides, maybe you'll meet someone interesting there tonight."

Richard whipped his head sharply to look at his father. That was the last thing he expected out of him tonight. But Bruce simply appeared cool, as he always does. It's hard to tell if he was joking or not. So Richard just sighed resignedly.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence.

* * *

Half an hour after they arrived, Richard was already bored out of his mind. He kept combing his eyes through the crowd in search of both Roy and Wally but he hadn't seen either yet. Bruce was off to the sides, conversing with the mayor and other businessmen, while he was left in their table, sipping on some soda.

Another thing that irked him was the attention. Some people had approached him and tried to engage in a chat, but he didn't know half of them, the others only by face. He looked to the side, towards the entrance, and he caught sight of a group of girls looking at him. They erupted in giggles when they noticed him looking and a couple of them waved shyly. Being the gentleman that he was, Richard smiled politely, but just as quickly, took his eyes off of them. The last thing he wanted was to have them approach him.

Usually, he'd be enjoying the attention, but he was feeling off-kilter tonight. It has been a tiring week.

"Richard!"

He looked towards the direction of the call and saw Roy heading towards his table. With him were his uncle, Oliver, and Bruce.

Roy took the seat beside him. "Have you seen Wallace?"

"No. I've been looking for the both of you since half an hour ago."

"Sorry, man. We had to pick up Dinah."

Richard glanced at his father and Oliver Queen who were engaged in a hushed conversation. Before he could ask Roy where his uncle's girlfriend was, Wally suddenly popped out beside him.

"Hey, guys!"

Richard couldn't help the small jerk of surprise at Wally's presence. "Holy—!"

"Richard." Bruce's stern voice cut the rest of his exclamation.

Roy laughed unabashedly at him, while Wally flashed a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, Dick." Wallace offered an apologetic smile before sitting beside Roy.

Barry Allen took the remaining vacant seat and completed the table. He turned to Bruce and said, "Hey, Bruce, did you hear about Mrs. Roth?"

At the name, the younger men snapped to attention.

"I have," Bruce answered.

"She'll be here tonight," Oliver quipped before taking a sip of his wine.

"So Trigon's really setting up business here?" Barry asked, unaware of the interest on the younger men's faces. "They're pretty big overseas. No wonder the city's throwing a bash."

"This is a charity event, Barry. It's not for them." Bruce answered.

"But it's a good way to get them interested," Oliver remarked.

Richard cannot help but cut in. "Mrs. Roth?"

Bruce met his eyes. "Yes, Angela Roth. Have you heard of her?"

"No," Richard answered.

"She's the wife of Trenton Roth, owner of Trigon." Barry supplied.

"What's Trigon?" Wally asked.

"It's a business. A really huge business," Oliver answered the teen.

Richard opened his mouth to ask another question but Barry, who was seated across from him, suddenly straightened in his seat. With a not-so discreet nudge to Oliver, he whispered, "She's here!"

They all looked towards the entrance.

Mrs. Angela Roth was the image of elegance. She was garbed in a sleek, black gown that shimmered in the light. All eyes were on her as she smiled and shook hands with the mayor and his wife.

Then a second figure emerged from behind the woman.

"Holy shit." Richard heard Roy hiss in astonishment.

There was a lithe girl in an indigo dress following Mrs. Roth.

"Is that Raven!?" Wally asked in surprise.

Richard squinted his eyes to try and see Rachel Roth in that figure. The girl kept her eyes downwards but from the distance of the entrance from their table, he was easily able to take stock of her appearance. Her dark hair was twisted in a bun at her nape. Her dress was of a simple cut, held up by thin straps and flowed nicely from her waist down to her knees. In her hands, she held a silver pouch, and on her feet were indigo-colored pumps.

Richard tried harder to see if she was indeed the Rachel Roth he knew at school.

The other two were intently looking as well.

And then, as if feeling their probing gazes, she looked up. Familiar violet eyes, ones he knew can only be hers, met Richard's surprised blue ones.

Richard watched from the table as Bruce and Oliver went to introduce themselves to Angela Roth. Wally went with Barry to fetch some drinks.

He knew that girl, the one in the indigo dress. Those eyes can only belong to one person.

"Hey, Dick, you there?"

He looked beside him and quirked his eyebrows at Roy. "What?"

"I asked you if you wanna go around and mingle. Those girls have been eyeing us for a while now, "Roy directed his gaze towards the same group of girls by the entrance." It won't hurt to introduce ourselves."

But Richard wasn't interested. "Nah, I don't feel like it."

Roy just smirked at the answer. "Or... maybe we can go and introduce ourselves to Mrs. Roth's daughter."

Richard shot a sharp look at his friend. But the sly smirk on Roy's face stayed.

"You know her?" Richard cannot help but ask.

"Psh. WE know her." Roy answered, looking towards the table where the girl was sitting.

Richard followed his gaze. "Rachel," he whispered.

"Who knew, right?" Roy stated.

Then both boys saw Wally approach the Roth's table with his uncle, Barry. Bruce took it to himself to introduce Barry to Angela, and she, in turn, introduced her daughter to them.

Richard saw Wally smile and speak with the girl. Then Wally pointed towards their table, the girl's eyes following suit. For the second time, violet eyes met his own. Wally waved at them. But Richard kept his gaze locked with the girl's, and he was surprised when she gave a small nod at him. Just as quickly, she averted her gaze and turned back to Wally.

"Guess that's our cue," Roy stood up and straightened his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Richard asked.

Roy looked at him with a smirk. "To say hi to Rae-Rae." And with that, the redhead sauntered off.

Richard spent the following hours keeping an eye on Rachel. He was still wrapping his mind around the fact that Rachel – the Rachel he knew at school, the Rachel who was his sort-of rival, the Rachel who was aloof, snarky, and wouldn't give him the time of day – was actually the daughter of one of the most powerful men in the business world.

Richard didn't move from his seat. He stayed put, drinking soda after soda and contented himself with observing the people milling around. He saw Roy dancing with a young lady. Off to the side, Wally was busying himself at the buffet table. He caught sight of Bruce speaking to the mayor and Mrs. Roth.

It was then that he realized that Rachel wasn't at their table anymore. He tried looking for her in the crowd but she was nowhere in sight. Feeling a spark of annoyance, he stood up and decided to get some air. He didn't bother telling Bruce and simply headed towards the open balcony.

There were a few people loitering about but he didn't mind. He stood near the balustrade and took a deep breath of the cool night air. He glanced about the balcony and upon turning to his right, there she was.

Rachel leaned with her elbows on the balustrade, eyes high up on the night sky. She seemed unaware of everything else, and Richard was once again struck with how different this Rachel was to the one he knew.

As if feeling eyes on her, Rachel turned and met his gaze.

They stood staring at each other for a few moments. Richard vaguely wondered what was going on in Rachel's head as he tried to determine whether to approach her or not.

Steeling himself, he walked towards her.

He stopped a couple of feet before her and turned towards the sky as she did. "Fancy seeing you here."

Rachel couldn't help the small smile on her face. "Really?"

Silence swallowed them again. Richard was at a loss of what to say next. Given his relationship with Rachel, most of their interactions involved witty banter and caustic insults. And now, in this formal setting, he was lost on what to say or how to act towards her.

Unseen by him, Rachel glanced at Richard's stiff form beside her. It was quite obvious that he was uncomfortable. Unlike him, she was sharp in reading his body language and facial expressions. She was not his rival for nothing.

"Are you that surprised to see me here?"

Richard turned to her with wide, blue eyes. "Yes," he answered succinctly.

And to his surprise, she laughed. Right before his eyes, Rachel Roth, Jump City High's Ice Queen, laughed.

It was melodious.

"I'm sorry," she apologized after. "But your expression," she chuckled in between her sentence and the sound reminded him of rich, dark chocolate. "I never thought I'd ever render the great Richard Grayson stunned."

"I never thought I'd ever see the Rachel Roth in a dress." At his heedless response, he realized that they really have been squabbling for a long time. It has gotten very easy to deflect everything she says to him.

But this time, Rachel simply gave him a small, amused smile. And once again, he was shocked.

"Touché."

Then she looked back up towards the sky and they were quiet once again.

"So your father," Richard began, desperate to dispel the silence. "Your father is a businessman as well?"

"Yes," Rachel answered.

"I didn't know."

"Of course, you didn't."

Another bout of silence enveloped them. Richard began fidgeting with his jacket while Rachel pretended not to notice his growing discomfort.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He blurted out.

It was her turn to be stunned. She looked at Richard with surprise and she saw that there was a glint of exasperation in his usually cool eyes.

"I do not hate you," she answered.

"Really? Could've fooled me."

Rachel knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "What makes you think I hate you?"

"Oh, I don't know," Richard raked his fingers through his hair, "Maybe because you always blow me off at school. If not, you ignore me completely. And whenever I try to talk to you, you're always so snarky that we always end up quarrelling."

Rachel just kept on looking at him with wide eyes.

"And now you tell me you don't hate me? Then why do I get the crappy treatment?" He turned his frantic eyes at her. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing," she answered in a soft voice.

"Then why?"

"I'm sorry."

That put a halt on the whirlwind of emotions in Richard. He saw Rachel with her head down, and he realized that he had lost control of himself. He never meant to go at her but he was just overwhelmed. He had been so confused as to why she kept treating him like she did. If he were to be honest, he had wanted to be her friend for a long time. But his attempts were always rejected.

A sudden image of Rachel popped in his head. Always clad in ripped jeans and tees and her signature blue zip-up hoodie, she was the image of a proud, headstrong girl. But the Rachel in front of him, with her head bowed, was uncertain and delicate. Maybe it was the dress that made her look soft, but Richard felt bad at what he said.

He wanted to reach out and apologize but she cut him off.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. But I don't hate you." Her voice remained a low murmur but he heard each and every word she said. She kept her head bowed, as if in repentance of her transgressions against him. "I never did."

He cracked a wry smile. "You just don't like me, huh."

Her head shot up. "No! Not like that. It's just..."

He waited for her to finish what she wanted to say.

Rachel heaved a sigh. "It's just that I'm no good with making friends. Especially with people like you, in the popular crowd. I have nothing against you, Richard, really. I'm sorry for being difficult."

It was the first time she referred to him by name and he cannot help the warmth that enveloped him. Rather than pressing on the issue, he decided to let it go. He finally got to speak with her normally, and she's telling him that she has nothing against him so he'll accept that.

"Can I at least have a chance?"

Rachel looked at him with a curious gaze.

He smiled at her. "To be your friend?"

She took a moment to process what he said. Then she returned his smile with one of her own. "Okay," she nodded.

Richard felt light. He straightened up and stepped closer to her. "So let's start over." He extended one hand towards her and met her eyes, "Hi, I'm Richard Grayson."

Without missing a beat, she took his hand and shook it. "Hello, Richard. I'm Rachel Roth, pleased to meet you."

He shot her a boyish grin. "Pleasure's all mine," then he raised her hand and dropped a soft kiss on her knuckles.

At his antic, Rachel let out an amused laugh. "Charming, Boy Wonder," she playfully chided using one of his nicknames in the school.

Richard let out a chuckle of his own and for a few moments, both basked in the comfortable silence of their new friendship.

After a while, Rachel turned to him. "We should return inside. My mother might be looking for me."

A small pang of disappointment struck Richard. He wanted to converse with her some more, now that she won't be biting his head off. But he just nodded at her, liking the soft glow in her eyes. "Alright."

They both headed towards the entryway. Before they can cross the threshold, Richard called her attention to him.

She turned to look at him and found him extending a hand to her, a peculiar twinkle in his eyes.

"May I ask the lady for a dance?"

She gaped at him. Then she thought, why not?

She placed a hand on his extended one and did a curtsy. "You may, good Sir."

Richard led her towards the center of the dance floor. And holding her gently to him, he swept her into a waltz.

Wally almost spat out his drink at Roy. He caught eye of a swaying Richard amidst the crowd and was shocked.

Roy shot a glare at the other redhead. "What the heck, Wallace?"

"It's Dick!" Wally pointed towards the couple on the floor. Roy's gaze followed to where Wally was pointing, and so did the other people sitting on their table.

When he caught sight of the couple, he was floored. "WHAT!?"

In the background, Barry whistled. "Well, little Dickie sure works fast."

Oliver laughed heartily while Bruce simply looked on curiously, a small smile on his face.

Unaware of the commotion by the table, Richard and Rachel simply enjoyed the dance, and each other.

 **~FIN**


End file.
